Haechan Ngambek?
by menolakkaram
Summary: padahal kan Haechan lagi kangen sama Mark yang akhir-akhir sibuk sama kegiatannya,kok Haechan malah dikatain evil udah gitu Mark yang gak pekaan malah deket-deket sama yang lain terutama Jeno yang bikin Haechan badmood setengah mati! this is yaoi fiction! #Markhyuck #MarkChan slight! #MarkNo.


**Haechan Ngambek?**

 **by : boonon**

 **pairing : markhyuck slight!markno.**

 **cast : semua member nct dream,kecuali jaemin(:')).**

 **Summary : padahal kan Haechan lagi kangen sama Mark yang akhir-akhir sibuk sama kegiatannya,kok Haechan malah dikatain evil udah gitu Mark yang gak pekaan malah deket-deket sama yang lain terutama Jeno yang bikin Haechan badmood setengah mati.**

 **warning : terinspirasi dari update an twitter NCT life mini behind,yang haechan bilang 'saranghae' ke mark,cerita gaje bikin mual,typo(s),bahasa nonbaku,gaje,yaoi!**

 **ps : meskipun ini terinspirasi dari NCT life mini behind,cerita ini cuma ngambil dari yang saya lihat,jadi maaf kalo emang gak nyambung!**

 **—Haechan Ngambek?—**

Hari ini hari yang Haechan tunggu-tunggu karna Mark hyungnya akan ikut perform bersama kalo kemarin-kemarin kan Mark itu sangat sibuk membuatnya jarang terlihat didorm,Haechan kangen tentu saja,tapi dia juga badmood karna sedari tadi Mark selalu dekat-dekat dengan member lain terutama Jeno.

"Hei kalian semua,duduklah ada pesan dari bos besar!" itu suara manager Hyung,mau tak mau mereka ber-enam pun menduduki sofa yang lumayan cukup untuk mereka,meski ada yang dempet-dempetan seenggaknya mereka kebagian tempat duduk.

setelahnya manager Hyung menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan syuting NCT life mini behind sebelum perform dan disetujui karna waktu perform mereka masih ada setengah jam lebihan.

"Haechan kok murung gitu?" tanya Renjun setelah managernya bilang mau nyiapin kameranya dulu,mereka duduknya sebelahan makannya Renjun bisa liat jelas muka Haechan yang keliatan suram.

"tau ah" Haechan bangun dari duduknya sebelumnya dia sempet lirik Mark yang lagi bercanda sama Chenle.

"bikin gerah aja" cerocos Haechan lagi,Renjun yang faham pun langsung ketawa-ketawa ngeledek.

"gak usah cemburu gitu,Chenle kan punya aku Chan,gak bakal rebut Mark dari kamu kok" Haechan cuma ngendus males sambil monyongin bibir tebelnya,Renjun jadi gemes sendiri pengen narik bibir Haechan,tapi manager Hyung bilang kalo kameranya mau dinyalain bikin Renjun ngurungin niatnya.

 **—Haechan Ngambek?—**

Mereka member Dream udah pindah tempat,syutingnya udah mulai dan Maknae line sebagai pembukaannya,mereka syuting sambil jalan ke backstage,makannya tempatnya pindah-pindah,yang lain sih mukanya ceria-ceria tapi beda sama Haechan yang mukanya asem banget,dari tadi dia juga ngehindar dari kamera terutama Mark sama Jeno yang asik berduaan mulu,bikin Haechan makin panas aja.

pas lagi enak-enaknya nyender sambil liatin yang lain tiba-tiba Mark nyamperin dia,Haechan sih langsung berbunga-bunga gitu,apalagi Mark langsung ngerangkul bahunya,kalo Haechan putih kaya Mark mungkin mukanya udah merah kaya pantat kucing untung Haechan kulitnya Gelap jadi gak terlalu ketara kalo dia lagi malu-malu gitu.

"kok diem aja? gak ikutan yang lain?"

Haechan deg-degan pas dia mau jawab Jeno dengan segala ke Jablayannya malah dateng diantara rangkulan keduanya.

Haechan cuma ketawa-ketawa pas Jeno ngejauhin dia sama Mark dalem hati dia udah nyumpahin Jeno,kalo gak ada kamera mungkin dia udah jorokin Jeno ke belakang karna udah berani ganggu dia sama Mark. tuhkan Jeno dateng Haechan malah dikacangin makin badmood aja,diapun mikirin gimana caranya buat Mark peka sama dia. sampe Haechan dapet ide yang menurutnya bukan dia banget kalo ngelakuin itu,tapi ya kalo buat Mark peka sama dia apasih yang enggak.

Haechan pun dengan sengaja menarik rangkulan dibahu Mark biar deketan,mengabaikan Jeno yang sedikit terdorong kebelakang,dia pengen ketawa liat Jeno yang mukanya kaget gitu tapi gak jadi,nanti gagal buat Mark pekanya,pas udah deketan Haechan langsung ngomong ke Mark yang bikin mereka spechless terutama Mark.

"Saranghaeyo~" persetan dengan gengsi semoga yang ini berhasil,batin Haechan.

Jeno lagi-lagi menghancurkan semuanya ia menjauhkan Mark dari rangkulan Haechan,Jeno sama Mark ketawa-ketawa gitu berduaan Haechan pengen nangis aja dengernya padahal kan dia cuma pengen Marknya peka tapi malah dia yang malu sendiri.

"kamu evil banget Haechan!" dapet tanggepan kaya gitu dari Mark,bikin Haechan bener-bener pengen ngeluarin sifat aslinya,iya Haechan tuh cengeng. untung ada kamera kalo gak mungkin dia udah raung-raung gak jelas.

Haechan cuma ketawa-ketawa nahan sakit,selagi masih ada kamera Haechan sabar kok! Akhirnya mereka pun lanjut jalan,Mark sama Jeno yang paling depan sementara Haechan jalan paling belakang,dia pengen jauh-jauh dari dua orang yang bikin emosinya naik hari ini,lagi-lagi pemandangan didepannya bikin dia pengen musnahin Jeno,andai Haechan keturunan Harry Potters kan tinggal bilang _'Avada Kedavra_ ' aja langsung lenyap,sayanganya Haechan cuma manusia biasa.

Didepannya ada Jeno yang naik kepunggung Mark,iya Jeno digendong Mark,Haechan aja yang udah bertahun-tahun sama Mark gak pernah digituin,sekalinya Haechan baru naik kepunggung Mark aja langsung disuruh turun,katanya Haechan itu gendut,berat tubuhnya gak main-main bahkan Mark bilang dia sama badak dikebun binatang aja masih beratan dia.

"cemburu cie~" ledek Renjun,Haechan natep Renjun males.

"apaansih hyung! liat tuh dari tadi pacarmu sama Jisung terus,mesra banget lagi,awas loh kena tikung" niatnya Haechan hanya bercanda tapi Renjun malah memperhatikan Jisung dan Chenle yang sedang tertawa sambil merangkul dengan tajam.

"mereka kan maknae,wajar dong kaya gitu" bantah Renjun.

Haechan hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya malas,halah Renjun itu banyak alasan padahal wajahnya tercetak sekali kalo mukanya lagi nahan kesal.

 **—Haechan Ngambek?—**

Sekarang mereka semua,member dream udah masuk ke lift,Haechan milih tempat paling pojok,dia kadang curi-curi pandang ke pojok satunya tempat Mark sama Jeno,Haechan ngendus kasar pas liat Jeno meluk Mark,emang sih Marknya kaya risih gitu pengen banget Haechan lepasin kasar Jeno,tapi apalah daya kamera masih nyala mana berani nanti yang ada kena skandal,Haechan kan artis baru masih awam lah ya.

"EKHEM KAMERANYA NYALA GAK SIH?" Haechan sedikit teriak niatnya cuma mau nyadarin dua Hyungnya tapi semua orang yang didalam lift natap dia melongo,Haechan cuma acuh tak acuh,tapi rencananya berhasil bikin pelukan Mark sama Jeno lepas.

yang lain pun asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing maknae line yang lagi ngomong dikamera,Mark sama Jeno yang entah lagi ngomongin apa Renjun yang lagi nahan tawa liat muka Haechan,sama Haechan yang lagi nahan cemburu.

setelah lift terbuka Haechan dengan muka asemnya langsung ngedahuluin keluar,padahal kamera aja yang seharusnya keluar duluan jadi keluar kedua karna Haechan.

setelah sampai tempat tujuan,yaitu backstage,mereka langsung menduduki sofa yang ada,Haechan sempat mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari panggung,didepan ada sunbae mereka BTS lagi nyanyiin lagu barunya Spring Day,Haechan yang sedikit hapal ikut nyanyiin lagu,dia gak perduliin member lain yang masih asik sama kamera.

"BOGOSHIPDA~" yang lain pun melongo lagi liatin Haechan yang mukanya santai-santai aja,kaya gak punya salah gitu sambil lanjut nyanyi-nanyi. sampe beberapa menit kemudian waktunya mereka perform.

 **—Haechan Ngambek?—**

Anak-anak Dream baru sama dorm,Jisung sama Chenle yang tepar langsung berebut tempat disofa,yang lain terkecuali Haechan,hanya geleng-geleng dibuatnya,Haechan sih pas mobil mereka berhenti langsung buru-buru keluar,pas ditanya Haechan jawab lagi kebelet.

bilang kebelet,tapi kok malah masuk kamar,bukan kamar mandi? bikin Mark yang tadi keluar kedua buat nyusul Haechan penasaran aja,pas Mark mau nyusul Haechan yang lain udah pada nyusul dibelakangnya diapun ngurungin niat buat buru-buru kekamarnya,mungkin Haechan kebelet tidur?

Mark pun menduduki pantatnya dikarpet samping Renjun,Renjun yang merasa ada orang disampingnya langsung noleh.

"loh kok hyung gak jadi nyusul Haechan?" tanya Renjun dengan alisnya yang terangkat.

Mark geleng-geleng lemah. "engga jadi jun,paling Haechan cuma kebelet tidur,soalnya tadi pas dia masuk dorm langsung kearah kamar,bukan kamar mandi" Mark menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas sofa.

"yakin Haechan cuma kebelet istirahat? dari tadi dia nahan cemburu loh sama Hyung." setelah Renjun ngomong gitu,Mark langsung bangkit ninggalin ke-empat adiknya yang natap dia bingung.

 _Cklek_

suara pintu terbuka membuat Haechan yang sedari tadi sedang tengkurap meratapi nasibnya pun segera menengok keasal suara,tapi ia buru-buru mengalihkan penglihatannya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya disela-sela tangannya saat melihat Marknya lah yang masuk.

"Haechan!" seru Mark.

"hm?" Haechan hanya nanggepin cuek,dia pengen nangis aja rasanya kalo inget tadi siang.

"kamu kenapa?"

Haechan ngerasa kalo Mark udah ikutan tiduran dikasur Haechan,pinggangnya dipeluk Mark posesif.

"ngapain sih kamu kesini,bukannya mandi!" Haechan dengan kasar ngejauhin tangan Mark dipinggangnya.

"aku cuma nyusul pacar sendiri emang gak boleh? lagian ini kamarku juga" Ucap Mark,posisinya udah gak tiduran lagi,keduanya duduk sambil natep satu sama lain.

"loh kamu masih nganggep aku pacarmu ternyata,aku kira sekarang kamu pacarannya sama Jeno!" seru Haechan,matanya udah merah.

"aku sama Jeno? ngawur kamu!" baru mark mau megang tangan Haechan tapi udah ditepis duluan.

"jangan pegang-pegang! pegang aja tangan Jeno sana! hiks—" Haechan gak kuat,ia berkali-kali nepis air matanya,Mark yang ngeliatnya pun antara pengin ketawa sama kasian.

"kamu kok nangis sih! jadi bener ya kata Renjun kamu cemburu ke aku sama Jeno?" Mark pun dengan perlahan deketin Haechan,pas udah deket Mark langsung meluk Haechan,meski Haechannya berontak Mark dengan sekuat tenaga nahanin Haechan.

"sana ih jauh jauh!— hiks,aku rela jatuhin harga diri didepan kamera bilang 'saranghae ke kamu,tapi kamunya gak peka malah enak-enakan aja sama Jeno! hiks." Haechan itu jujur kalo udah sama Mark,Mark yang mendengar penuturam Haechan mau tak mau langsung ketawa-ketawa,ia jadi gemas sendiri.

"duh ternyata kamu tadi tuh lagi ngodein aku? maaf ya aku gak pekaan,aku kira kamu cuma bercanda,udah dong berenti nangisnya! bukan Haechan banget hih!" Mark nangkup pipi Haechan yang masih sesegukan,jarinnya ngusap daerah pipi Haechan yang masih ada air matanya.

"Hyung jahat,sebenarnya pacarmu itu aku atau Jeno sih? udah tau kemarin-kemarin kita jarang ketemu,kok pas disatuin malah deket-deket sama Jeno!" Haechan pengen nangis lagi,tapi keburu dipeluk sama Mark,jadi dia cuma tarik ulur ingusnya yang mau keluar.

"aku kangen kamu kok chan,kangen banget malah,tapi kan adik aku disini banyak,mereka juga kangen sama aku pastinya kaya tadi Jeno,dia manja-manjaan sama aku karna dia bilang kangen aku,ya aku turutin dong,aku pikir kalo urusan sama kamu bisa waktu malam karna kita sekamar,aku gak mikir kamu bakal cemburu kaya gini sumpah!" Mark ngeratin pelukan keduanya,bikin Haechan juga ngeratin pegangannya dileher Mark.

"manja-manjaannya spesial ya,sampe gendong-gendongan gitu,aku aja setiap baru naik punggungmu langsung disuruh turun" ucap Haechan tak mau kalah,Mark jadi skakmat sendiri.

"maafin aku ya chan? aku bener-bener gak tau kalo bakal kaya gini,bukan kamu banget sih—

aku emang manjanin semua adik aku di Dream,tapi inget ya,hubungan aku sama mereka cuma sebates Hyung-Dongsaeng kok,beda kalo sama kamu,kalo kamu cemburu karna sama Jeno yang aku gendong,aku sebenernya bisa gendong kamu,tapi gak dibelakang,aku gendongnya didepan. aku juga cintanya cuma sama kamu kok,jangan cemburu kaya gitu lagi ya?" jelas Mark panjang lebar,selagi menjelaskan ia juga mengusap-usap lembut rambut Haechan.

tak mendapat respon sama sekali,Mark pun melonggarkan pelukannya,dilihatnya Haechan sudah tertidur dengan sedikit lendir bening yang menyembul dihidungnya,Mark sedikit terkekeh memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"jadi selama aku ngomong,kamu tidur ya?padahal mulut aku sampe berbusa buat cerita ke kamu, kamu malah asik-asikan tidur" Mark hanya geleng-geleng kepala,ia meletakan Haechan kekasurnya,ia mencium kening Haechan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak Haechan kedalam Mimpi.

 **End.**

gak ngefeel ya?bodoamat ah:" RnR juseyo~


End file.
